


i wanna be with you everywhere

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: lucifer [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Azraella, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Maeve - Freeform, Weddings, dumb found family antics, established deckerstar, established lindadiel, established mazieve, maze and eve, mazeve, mazieve, mazikeve, the most infamous mazieve wedding fic, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: from disaster to domestic bliss, a full timeline of maze and eve’s wedding, from the proposal to the afterparty.(title from fleetwood mac's "everywhere", a certified mazieve song and a certified bop.)
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Azrael/Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: lucifer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487516
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. one

The second-best day of Eve’s life was the day of her best friends’ wedding. After almost three years of mutual pining and two years of happy couple-dom, Lucifer had finally grown a pair and asked his Detective to marry him. The wedding was small, only their little group of friends, Chloe’s mom, and some of Chloe’s old friends from the police academy, who seemed a little harrowed by the detective’s more… _interesting_ friends and new husband who was dashingly handsome and also claimed to be the devil; a few demons turned up as well, but they only came to bow and pay respects to their new queen. 

The ceremony was gorgeous, and it moved everyone to tears. Even Maze’s eyes looked a little watery, and Eve squeezed her hand and rested her head on her shoulder as they watched Lucifer say his vows. The devil was unexpectedly sappy, throwing around anecdotes about how he had loved Chloe from almost the moment he met her, and Chloe was half-laughing, half-crying as she looked up at him. 

Then rings were exchanged, ‘I do’s were said, they kissed, and the church erupted in cheers.

(And howls and shrieks, from the demons.)

(It was the same church that Chloe had met Father Kinley in, by the way. Lucifer insisted it would be a beautiful full-circle moment, to finally marry him in the same place she was manipulated into betraying him. He was right.)

There was a building next door for the reception that everyone crowded into. Eve didn’t remember much of it, except for giving a toast that was quite hilarious, if she did say so herself, some really good tacos, and being tangled up with Maze in the corner as they watched Chloe and Lucifer have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar, or whatever they were going to call themselves, and shared a slice of wedding cake.

“Aw, they’re so cute,” said Eve around a mouthful of devil’s food. A smear of red frosting decorated her chin.

“We’re totally cuter, though,” Maze said, the corner of her mouth quirking up as she looked down at Eve. Her eyes softened, but Eve couldn’t quite read why, so she decided to just leave it alone; she trusted that Maze would tell her when she wanted to. Eve held out her fist for a bump and Maze leaned down and kissed it, sending them both into a fit of quiet laughter.

Soon, the festivities wound down, and the guests escorted Chloe and Lucifer out to the front of the church for the bouquet toss, pictures, and to send them off to their honeymoon (Eve had helped Chloe, Ella, Maze, and Linda plan it- Chloe and Lucifer were staying in Vegas for a week and then flying out to the Maldives for another week. It was short so Chloe wouldn’t be gone from work or Trixie for too long, but long enough for the couple to kick back and have fun).

The ladies crowded behind Chloe, jockeying for position, and she wound up to throw the bouquet. But then something strange happened: she turned around, made her way through the group, and presented the flowers to Eve.

“What-?” started Eve, not fully processing what was going on, when a gasp rippled through the crowd. “What is it?” And when she whirled around, there was Maze, down on one knee, smiling her trademark half-grin, with a ring box perched on her palm. Eve clapped both of her hands over her face, smiling so hard that she was certain the muscles in her cheeks would be irreparably damaged.

Maze opened her mouth, probably to say something dumb and grumpy but somehow totally sentimental, but before she could get a single word out, Eve cried “YES!” and bowled her over to the sound of tremendous cheering from the rest of the wedding attendees. Eve fell on top of her and pulled her into a kiss, Ella snatching the ring box from midair as Maze laughed, and people surrounded them and congratulated them. Someone was pulling them to their feet, and they were engulfed in a hug by Chloe; then Ella joined, then Linda, then Amenadiel dragging Lucifer along, and then the rest of the wedding crowded around them in a giant group hug. Eve was laughing and sobbing, feeling the familiar arms of her girlfriend (now fiancée!) wrap around her and hold her in that moment, in the midst of the celebration, made her heart feel so full it could burst. She hadn’t been this happy in…. wow. Ever. She tucked her head into Maze’s chest and smiled as Ella handed Maze the ring box, and Maze slipped the ring gently onto her finger.

Pictures commenced from there. Several of Chloe and Lucifer first, then them with the rest of the wedding party, then couples shots where Maze and Eve, Chloe and Lucifer, and Linda and Amenadiel pretended to take awkward prom photos. A close up shot of Chloe and Lucifer kissing with Maze pretending to barf in the background. Dan dancing with Lucifer booing behind him. Ella and Eve squishing Chloe between them in a big hug sandwich. Trixie on Eve’s shoulders, who in turn was on Maze’s shoulders. A close up shot of Eve holding up her ring hand. Ella making Linda do a peace sign. Trixie and Charlie throwing petals and laughing. Ella showing Eve and Lucifer how to dab with Linda and Chloe watching in horror. Lucifer with his tongue out, doing the rock on sign, Chloe sprawled glamorously on the ground in front of him posing with her hand on her hip and her leg in the air. Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer with their heads stacked on top of one another, grinning cheesily. Amenadiel in the midst of mouthing _help me_ as Linda tucked a flower behind his ear. The whole group making various disgusted/mid-laugh faces, since Ella had made an awful pun milliseconds before the picture was taken. 

Eve honestly didn’t remember most of it, but when she looked at the wedding album later, there was a look of dreamy bliss and a smile as wide as the Golden Coast on her face in all the pictures. 

  
💐


	2. two

“Right!” Linda clapped her hands. “Welcome one and all to the Choosing of the Wedding Party for Maze and Eve’s Wedding.”

“Also known as the COTWPFMAEW,” added Ella. The inhabitants of the penthouse of Lux groaned.

“As one-half of the brides, veto on that name,” muttered Maze. Eve nodded in agreement.

“The prosecution rests. Anyways,” Linda continued. “We know that the wedding party will consist of these lovely ladies and gentlemen.” She gestured to the line: Ella, Chloe, Lucifer, Dan, and Amenadiel. “The burning question is: who goes where? Eve will go first, at Maze’s request.” She pivoted towards Eve. “Eve, who will walk you down the aisle?”

Eve smiled. “Lucifer.”

Maze mouthed a swear word, then said, “I regret trying to be chivalrous.”

The devil’s eyes widened. “I would be honored.”

“Fine, but I want Linda,” Maze cut in.

“I’d love to walk you down the aisle, Maze.” Linda gave Maze a quick hug, and Eve  _ aww _ ed. “Okay, back to being a professional. Eve, who’s your maid of honor?”

“You know I need my girl Ella!” Eve cried. Ella whooped and they bumped fists.

“Unless Maze wants Dan, I’m her best woman,” joked Chloe.

“I definitely do not.” 

“Love ya too, Maze,” said Dan.

Eve wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “That’s okay, Dan! You can be my bridesmaid!” Maze broke into uproarious laughter.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Amenadiel.

Eve slung her other arm around his shoulder, but she had to stand on her tip-toes. “Actually, we talked about that.” Maze nodded. “We want you to be our officiant.”

“You’re the least unholy of all of us,” said Maze. The group seemed offended for a moment, then slowly mumbled in assent.

Amenadiel, poor guy, looked like he was about to start sobbing tears of joy. “Of course.”

Maze turned to Chloe. “We’d like Trixie to be our flower girl.” Chloe smiled, and Maze turned next to Amenadiel and Linda. “And Charlie to be the ring bearer.” 

“Oh, he’ll look adorable in a little suit,” gushed Linda. “Alright, wedding tribe meeting adjourned! We’ll all be in contact in the group chat.”

💐

_(from Maze’s IPhone)_

**_M*rcus P*erce Hate Club // Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo_ **

**_1/5/20 3:05 PM_ **

**love of my life**

OKAY LOSERS LISTEN UP

**angel dude**

Language

**chloe’s strap holster**

???

**bde**

Not this again...

**amazeing**

you heard the man. language

**love of my life**

i’m breaking up with you

**amazeing**

wait no

**detective dink**

Eve, you can’t joke about that with Maze, she’s crying now

**bde**

Can confirm.

**love of my life**

oh fuck oh shit i was kidding maze baby please don’t cry

**amazeing**

...i wasn’t crying..

**bde**

She’s lying.

**gremlin**

in oUR LONELY BED-

**detective douche**

it’s not the gc without ella singing abba

**love of my life**

how did we ever think ella was straight

**detective dink**

I didn’t

**chloe’s strap holster**

i didn’t

**amazeing**

i didn’t

**bde**

I didn’t

**angel dude**

I didn’t.

**gremlin**

i didn’t

**detective douche**

i did???????

**love of my life**

dan doesn’t count he’s just biphobic

**amazeing**

shut up dan

**angel dude**

LANGUAGE

**chloe’s strap holster**

brother, you’re worse than father at times

**amazeing**

j*sus chr*st not this again

**bde**

… Uh Oh

**angel dude**

TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW LUCIFER

**love of my life**

can we PLEASE just talk about my wedding now

**amazeing**

don’t you mean our????? wedding???

**love of my life**

ok but before you call it ours answer these questions:

  1. if you had your way, would we have had a big wedding or a shotgun wedding in vegas?
  2. do you WANT to help me pick out stationary and fold napkins?



**amazeing**

…

so what about your wedding, darling?

**love of my life**

that's what i thought, asshole

love you 🥰

**amazeing**

rude. love you too

**chloe’s strap holster**

whipped

**amazeing**

you’re one to talk, lucifer

you tried to propose to chloe again yesterday because she looked pretty

**chloe’s strap holster**

excuse you

the detective is not simply pretty, she is EXQUISITE

**gremlin**

i’m single yes i get it you don’t have to rub it in my face

**love of my life**

that’s what you get for being in a gc with three couples and dan

**gremlin**

...

yeah been there done that moving on

**detective douche**

for the love of god and jesus can we change the subject

**chloe’s strap holster**

i thought you were dating my sister

**gremlin**

..for once in my entire life i agree with dan..

**love of my life**

ooo someone has a cru-ush

**gremlin**

we’ve been over this

she’s an angel and i’m a human nothing will come of it

**detective dink**

Yeah that’s what I thought at first 

**chloe’s strap holster**

exactly!

fist me, detective! 👊

**gremlin**

THE

**bde**

LUCIFER??

**love of my life**

WHAT?!

**amazeing**

KDJSHKJSGJFDNLKJFHL????

**chloe’s strap holster**

this is quite a violent response did i say something wrong 

**detective dink**

THATS NOT WHAT THAT MEANS LUCIFER

**chloe’s strap holster**

it’s not??

**angel dude**

I'm going back to bed.

**detective douche**

it’s 3 pm

**detective dink**

Shut up Dan

**amazeing**

shut up dan 

**gremlin**

shut up dan

**bde**

Shut up, Dan

**love of my life**

i’m tired of you all, planning session for the wedding tomorrow at linda’s house. be there or i’ll say yes to maze’s dunk tank idea and put the absentees in it

**amazeing**

DUNK TANK!

**bde**

Why does it always have to be my house...

**_Conversation read at 3:21 PM_ **

💐


	3. three

“Okay, and what should the color scheme be?” asked Eve, just the slightest bit panicky, pacing back and forth in Linda’s living room. Everyone had just left from the planning session, which basically had dissolved into the girls eating their body masses in Chinese food and throwing paper airplanes at each other while Maze drank in the corner.

“Dunno,” grunted Maze, sprawled face-first across the couch, a bottle of Fireball perched on her lower torso. “Black.”

“We can’t have the whole wedding be black. Especially not at the beach.”

“Black and light black, then.”

“Baby, you’re really not helping-“ Eve furrowed her brow. “... Do you mean gray?”

“Light black.”

Eve pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and muttered to herself, “Another day, Eve.”

“Guahh.” Maze hoisted herself into a sitting position and snatched the Fireball just as it was about to tip over. “Oh. Lucifer texted me. He wants to release bats after the vows.”

“I don’t believe him. Why didn’t he do this shit at his own wedding?”

“You know why,” supplied Maze.

“Chloe,” they said at the same time. 

Eve nodded and flopped down on the couch. “This has to be payback for me getting in the way of him and Chloe getting together, I know it.”

“Or he just loves bats and thinks everyone else should, too.” Maze hooked an arm around Eve’s neck and pulled her into a hug. Maze wasn’t great with physical affection, but she’d gotten better after realizing that Eve loved more than anything to be held by her. Case in point, Eve smushed her face into Maze’s chest, letting out a long-suffering groan.

“Yeah, that’s more plausible,” Eve admitted. Maze handed her the alcohol and Eve took a generous gulp. “Lucifer doesn’t lie and he doesn’t hold grudges. But he does release bats at his ex-girlfriend’s wedding.” 

Maze laughed. “He’s just that extra. Do you think he could be relegated to one single bat?”

“Poor bat,” murmured Eve, taking another sip of Fireball.

“Poor us, you mean. It’s not the bat’s wedding.”

“We should put it on bat Tinder,” snorted Eve, and Maze spluttered alcohol all over her lap.

“Shit, Linda promised to dismember me if I get any more alcohol-slash-vomit-slash-blood on this couch.” Maze rolled quite overdramatically into the floor. “Normally I wouldn’t be scared, but she socked me in the nose once and it actually hurt.”

“I’m somehow not shocked by that,” Eve admitted. “Linda has strong fists.”

“Please don't say that about my best friend.”

“Too bad. I said it. Linda has strong fists and nice hands.”

“Why are you such a lesbian?” Maze barrel-rolled across the living room floor and sat up against the wall. “And aren’t you basically her great-great-great-great-“

“Yes, we’ve been over this!” Eve interrupted. “Now can we  _ please _ get back to wedding planning?”

“Depends. Are we actually getting a dunk tank?”

“I was joking about that.”

Maze pouted. “I wanna throw shit at people.”

“Babe, you do that at your job.” Eve raised an eyebrow. “And when you visit the precinct and Dan or Lucifer get on your nerves.”

“ _ Only _ when Dan steals my fucking bagels. I label them and everything,” Maze growled. Eve gave her a capital-L Look, and Maze sighed and nodded, conceding. “Fine. But can one of the wedding colors please be black?”

How about pearl gray?” Eve offered. “I was thinking about using it anyway.”

“Deal.”

Eve held out a hand. “Come over here so we can shake on it.”

Maze left the Fireball against the wall and came over to shake Eve’s hand, but when she grabbed it, Eve pulled her down onto the couch and snuggled into her shoulder. “Gotcha.”

“You tricked me, foul human,” grumbled Maze, but she wrapped an arm around Eve’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“That’s my job.” Eve sighed and leaned her head back against the cushions of the couch. “I don’t know how I feel about all this planning.”

“Let’s take a break,” said Maze. “We could watch some TV or something. You’ve been working on this all day, and we still have over four months until everything has to be tied down, if we want to have it in April.”

“We should pick a date soon.” Eve rolled onto her lap and looked up at her hopefully. “Wii Tennis?”

“I said something that would give you a break.” Maze leaned down and kissed her. 

“It’s a break for me when I beat your ass,” Eve giggled into the kiss.


	4. four

_ (from Maze’s IPhone) _

**_M*rcus P*erce Hate Club // Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo_ **

**_1/27/20 10:13 AM_ **

**love of my life**

where all my ladies at i need help

excluding dan

**detective douche**

:( i wanna be a lady too

**gremlin**

gender is fake

**love of my life**

ella do you want to help with the wedding dresses or not

**gremlin**

YES

forget i said anything. i’ll rant later

**amazeing**

we love to see it

**love of my life**

why hello, maze! didn’t notice you there!

**amazeing**

why are you saying it like that as if we aren’t in the same room

**love of my life**

well, gee darn it, maze, i would sure like to go shopping with you for a wedding dress! but tradition dictates that we shouldn’t see the dresses until the wedding day!

  
  


**amazeing**

golly, eve, you’re absolutely right! how about we all go shopping together, but take turns coming out of the dressing rooms?

**bde**

What is happening…?

**amazeing**

eve sat on me and tickled me until i gave her my phone

**love of my life**

gosh, maze, that sounds like a great idea! why didn’t i think of that!?

**amazeing**

i truly can’t believe i’m marrying this woman

**bde**

Is that a “I can’t believe I’m marrying this woman!” or a “I can’t believe I’m marrying this woman…”

**amazeing**

both at any given moment

**gremlin**

that’s goals

**love of my life**

not sure how to feel about this

**amazeing**

i’m about to make an official pros and cons list

**gremlin**

this better not be the thing that breaks you up

i’m too emotionally invested in this relationship

**detective dink**

^^

**chloe’s strap holster**

this is too stressful for me, i’m going on tiktok

**amazeing**

cons:

-she chews really fuckin loudly

-awful taste in music. just very bad and too upbeat

-she gets really horny when i’m nice to her

-tickles me too much

-always beats me at video games

-clingy

-she says the most ridiculous things when i’m going down on her

**bde**

MAZE WE TALKED ABOUT THE SELF-DESTRUCTING

**love of my life**

THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING I HATE YOU

**amazeing**

new one: -she just punched me very hardly in the arm

**detective douche**

“very hardly”

**gremlin**

wait now i’m intrigued what does she say when you’re eating her out

**amazeing**

like three days ago she deadass yelled “mamma mia!”

i stopped with my nose and half my face in her c**chie in abject fear

**gremlin**

PLEASE????? WTF

**love of my life**

where are the pros WHERE ARE THE FUCKING PROS MAZIKEEN

**detective dink**

I would just like to say, for the record, I hate this conversation

**love of my life**

your opinion has been noted and ignored

**amazeing**

eve is so mad at me that she actually had to exit the room

she’s always in the same room as me literally no matter WHAT so i KNOW she’s pissed

**love of my life**

i swear to g-d maze if i don’t see some pros on my screen in the next ten and a half seconds i’m letting lucifer release the bats

**chloe’s strap holster**

I HEARD BATS!

**amazeing**

OKAY OKAY

pros:

-literally the most gorgeous woman alive

-she has the most goodest soul and makes me a better demon every day

-she makes me feel safe and loved and appreciated

-i’m so in love with her it physically hurts me

-looking into her eyes makes me forget that bad things exist

-her smile makes my heart beat faster and my head get foggy

-she lights up every room she walks into

-she always tries and works her hardest for the people she loves

-makes amazing coffee cake

-that pussy fire

**love of my life**

… okay fine you’re forgiven

**detective dink**

I’ve changed my mind that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen Maze say

**gremlin**

maze! we found your vows!

**amazeing**

thinking… 🤔

**love of my life**

maze

darling dearest

most beautiful demon in all of hell and earth

**amazeing**

yeah??

**love of my life**

i love you so very much and i'm excited to spend my life with you

but if you include “that pussy fire” in any shape or form in our vows

i will snap your neck :)

**amazeing**

yes ma’am

**gremlin**

eve going hardass kinda hot 😳

**amazeing**

hardass???? don’t be fooled she’s sitting on my lap right now

**bde**

Weren’t we talking about an actual subject?

**gremlin**

leave me in peace i need my maze and eve content

**love of my life**

oh yeah

WEDDING DRESSES! tonight! meet at linda’s place! i swear to g-d this chat can’t get anything done!

mostly for the ladies but gentlemen can tag along too!

**detective dink**

Can’t wait! I’m leaving before either Lucifer or Maze say something gross

**chloe’s strap holster**

;)

**detective dink**

bYE

**chloe’s strap holster**

nooo detective please come back

**angel dude**

I’ve returned. What did I miss?

**chloe’s strap holster**

  1. quite a lot actually



**angel dude**

Why was Maze talking about Eve’s vagina?

**gremlin**

when isn’t maze talking about eve’s vagina

**_Conversation read at 10:45 AM_ **

💐

First out of the dressing room was Eve, in a knee-length chiffon number that looked more like a homecoming dress than a wedding dress. Her trusty panel of judges, Linda (holding Charlie), Ella, Chloe, Trixie, and Lucifer, all shook their heads in unison.

“You look like a marshmallow,” said Trixie honestly. Ella snorted so hard she nearly fell over.

Eve cocked an eyebrow at her. “Isn’t that a good thing? I like marshmallows-“

“In cocoa, not as an outfit!” Trixie made a spinning motion with her hand. “Next!” Ella was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

To Maze’s chagrin, the honor council- Eve, Ella, and Chloe- had all vetoed her wearing a black dress: Eve because she wanted to preserve the traditional element of the wedding, and Ella and Chloe mostly because they really wanted to see Maze in a color other than dark gray, black, or darker black.

Next came Maze, in a puffy monstrosity with sleeves larger than her whole head. She walked in, then immediately turned back around and walked out before the tribunal could say anything. It was at this time Ella seemed to get an idea and rushed from the room to the confused stares of the rest of her friends.

Eve peeked out of the dressing room in a gorgeous sheath, looking shy and a little bit uncomfortable. Lucifer wolf-whistled, and Chloe hit him in the arm. Linda nodded approvingly, but Chloe furrowed her brows. “It’s not you.”

Eve sighed. “I like it, but honestly? I agree.”

They each went through several dresses, each one from varying stages of okay to bad to worse to  _ oh my God who would even consider buying that _ , but they still hadn’t found the one. At this point Ella had been gone for upwards of an hour, but they weren’t worried: sometimes Ella would leave and not be seen for hours, then come back with sushi for the entire precinct and blue-streaked hair. Ella was by far the most chaotic of their small group. Which was saying something, given that the same group also included Maze, Eve, and Lucifer.

Then, Maze yelled a curse word from the dressing room, causing Linda to clap her hands over Charlie’s ears and Lucifer to fall off his chair. Maze skidded into the foyer, smiling, and then composed herself, standing up straighter. The white dress she was wearing was completely made of lace and fell right above her feet, with a sweetheart neckline and a sleeveless mesh bodice that went all the way up to her throat. “I love it,” she stated in monotone, but her eyes were sparkling.

Lucifer scrambled off the floor. “It’s stunning, Mazikeen!”

“Oh, Maze,” Linda gushed. “You look wonderful.”

“You look like a real live princess!” cheered Trixie. 

Maze laughed in delight, catching herself before she started spinning. “Um.” She blushed at her own loss of control. “I think I’ll get this one. It’s- it’s cool.”

“Wow.” The group, including Maze, turned to the doorway of the foyer. Eve was standing there, staring at Maze. Eve’s dress was a simple white ball gown with a plunging V-neck, and it fit her perfectly, highlighting her skin, tan from a recent bounty hunting expedition, and contrasting starkly against her tumbling dark hair. Maze completely forgot about how much bad luck this would give them and all of a sudden couldn’t seem to pick her jaw up off the floor.

And in turn, Eve was staring at Maze, taking in her and her dress, and the two women engaged (ha) in a staring match that seemed to last forever and no time at all. And all Maze could say was, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maze stepped closer. “You’re getting that dress so I can rip it off of you.”

“There are other people here,” muttered Chloe. This was a fact that the demon and the first woman never seemed to grasp.

Eve ignored Chloe and ran towards Maze, unable to bring herself to care about the aforementioned people in the room and the bad luck. She kissed her hard, tangling her hands in her hair. Maze lifted Eve and spun her around, and Eve half-laughed, half-squealed into her lips.

Just then, the gang heard a distant scream, and Ella burst in, laden with bags from Claire’s. “YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE- aww you two look so beautiful- WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET THESE.” She dumped the bags on the floor. Her shirt was rumpled and stained with a pink substance, her face was covered in glitter, and several small clips clung to her dark hair. Eve didn’t even want to know. “You’re welcome.”

“You better not have gotten us sparkly cat ears again. I’m not wearing them,” said Maze, remembering that a world existed outside of Eve’s lips.

“Don’t make me tap the sign, Ella,” Chloe threatened.

Ella took cat ears out of the bag and put them on her head, making a pouty face. “But they’re so cute-!”

“Tap the sign, Chloe,” pleaded Maze.

Chloe pulled a laminated sign in Maze’s handwriting out of her purse and tapped it. _ No furry shit _ .

“Darn.” Ella put the ears away. “Later, then. But look what I found for you guys!” Out of the bag she rescued two items: a red and white flower crown and a spiky black headpiece with a veil attached. “Honor council vetoed dresses in red and black. So, I thought, why not have accents in the color instead?” She ran to place the flowers on Maze’s head, and the headpiece on Eve’s. After thinking for a moment, she switched them around. “We can do shoes and jewelry, too. Maybe even the theme colors.”

“Now you guys really look like princesses,” mooned Trixie.

“Princesses of Hell.” Lucifer’s gaze shone with pride. “It looks wonderful.”

“I love it!” cried Eve. Maze nodded in agreement, going back to stand next to Eve and cupping her face in her hands. Eve leaned into her touch, looking up at her with big, soft eyes. She really did look like a princess. And now she was Maze’s queen.

Ella spread her hands. “Everyone say  _ thank you, Ella _ .”

“Thank you, Ella!” said Eve, and her friends echoed her. Ella gave a gratuitous bow.


	5. five

_ (from Maze’s IPhone) _

**_M*rcus P*erce Hate Club // Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo_ **

**_2/20/20 12:02 PM_ **

**amazeing**

oh that reminds me we need a date for the wedding

**detective douche**

… what reminds you

**amazeing**

joe

**detective dink**

Don’t-

**detective douche**

who’s joe?

**amazeing**

joe mama

**_detective douche has left the chat._ **

**gremlin**

she fucking killed him

**chloe’s strap holster**

F

**_detective dink added detective douche to the chat._ **

**detective douche**

i’m repressing that

**bde**

What season do you want the wedding in?

**amazeing**

eve wants a spring wedding

**bde**

Okay, so pick a date in spring.

**amazeing**

no shit, sherlock.

sorry linda ily

**bde**

Close enough so that you two don’t have to wait too long, but far away enough that Eve has time to plan to her little heart’s content.

I love you too, Maze.

**detective dink**

Have you been helping Eve at all with wedding stuff, Maze?

**amazeing**

i try my best to help for the important stuff but i’m apparently hopeless at wedding planning. so i mostly let eve handle it

**gremlin**

speaking of eve, where is she?

**amazeing**

eve has been nonstop designing invitations for the past week

i don’t understand the obsession with google docs

**chloe decker’s strap holster**

if i worshipped a deity, google docs would be it

**detective dink**

Hopefully she’s not getting overwhelmed.

**amazeing**

she’ll be fine

**love of my life**

yehs colhe im dong great actually here i am

**amazeing**

hey lady <3

wait have you slept at all recently?

**love of my life**

yes i slept 9 last night im good

**bde**

Nine hours?

**love of my life**

minutes

**chloe decker’s strap holster**

dearie me

**amazeing**

i swear to g*d

come here and lie down. i’ll finish the invites

**love of my life**

no i am fine

**bde**

For those who don’t live in my house, context: Maze is chasing Eve around the living room yelling at her because she refuses to take a nap.

**detective dink**

Yikes, I’m glad I don’t live in your house.

**bde**

To be honest, sometimes I wish I didn’t live in my house either.

Update: Maze has managed to wrangle Eve onto the couch.

Maze has now asked me to relay to you all that the wedding is scheduled for April 17th.

**gremlin**

april 17th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APRIL 17TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**amazeing**

success! she’s asleep

**detective douche**

the fuck?? did you knock her out???

**amazeing**

i sang to her in lilim because she likes how it sounds…. she resisted sleep at first but the call of nature is stronger than the need to stick tiny flowers on cardstock

do you knock out YOUR girlfriends? no wonder chloe divorced you

**gremlin**

OOOOH TSSS

**detective douche**

i’m repressing that too 

**_Conversation read at 12:19 PM_ **

💐

Eve slept for roughly 2 hours, which meant a spectacular leg cramp for Maze, but after her nap and a triple-shot white mocha graciously purchased for her by Linda, she was up and at it again. Since the wedding date had finally been nailed down, Eve put it on the invitation, adjusted it for another few hours, cuddling into Maze’s side with her IPad as Maze played  _ Assassin’s Creed _ , and printed a stack. After they had finished printing, she beelined towards the door without saying anything, and Maze really had no choice but to follow, because her fiancée was running on espresso and four hours and nine minutes of sleep, and Eve was impulsive and chaotic even on a good day.

They walked to Lux, Maze’s hand in one of Eve’s hands, the thick stack of invitations in her other. It was just about 9, so people were beginning to arrive at Los Angeles’s premiere club. The bouncer gave Eve a skeptical look, but when he saw Maze hovering behind her, he waved them right through with an expression of deep fear.

Inside the club, Eve moved through the crowd, bobbing her head in time with the music and handing out invites to everyone she could see, including a man drinking sadly at the bar (who seemed to cheer up quite a bit when Eve gave him an invitation, a hug, and some surprisingly solid life advice), a few exotic dancers, the hot guy bartending (who Maze threatened very calmly to beat up when he tried to use a horrible pick-up line on Eve), and various other party-goers. Even the ones who seemed like they were about to refuse quickly took an invitation when they saw Maze hulking just behind the sweet-faced young woman with a patiently menacing look. Soon, Eve had run out of invitations and was writing information on cocktail napkins as people crowded around her and Maze sat on the bar, legs dangling over the side and sipping a finger of whiskey.

“We already know what beach we’re getting married on?” asked Maze.

“I called the company a few days ago,” confirmed Eve, scribbling  _ April 17th, 11 AM, Santa Monica Beach _ on a napkin and signing it with a lip gloss kiss. She slid it across the table to a friendly-looking couple of guys. “Be there or be lesbophobic! Actually,” she said, turning to Maze, “I was planning on going there tomorrow, get the lay of the land, figure out where everything should go. I know you kinda hate wedding stuff, but would you possibly want to come with?”

Maze looked a little hurt. “I don’t hate wedding stuff, I’m just not good at it.” Eve leaned her head against Maze’s arm and gave her puppy eyes. “Fine. I’ll go. Who else is coming?”

“Just us! I was gonna bring Ella, but we’ll make it a date.” Eve tossed the pen over the bar and blew a kiss to the bartender as he caught it. “Get dinner, have a picnic. It’ll be fun!” She stepped away from the bar and swooned. “Oop-”

Maze let out a yelp and jumped down to support her. “You okay?”

“My Star Box seems to be wearing off.” Eve rubbed her forehead.

“Your  _ what _ ?”   


“The Star Box Linda got me. You know, the-” she gestured. “-fast bean juice. I forgot the name.”

“Starbucks, baby.” Maze wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her through the crowd, out the door of Lux. “We should have gotten you quadruple-shot.” When Eve stumbled, it was clear she wouldn’t be able to make it home on her own, so Maze easily hoisted Eve onto her back.

Eve nuzzled her nose into Maze’s neck and let out a contented sigh, feeling safe and loved.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's hella long but also hella domestic and one of my favorite things i've ever written so enjoy! :)

_ (from Maze’s IPhone) _

**_Star Box Fast Bean Juice™️_ **

**_2/21/20 9:42 AM_ **

**gremlin**

i just realized something

**chloe’s strap holster**

what is it, miss lopez?

**detective dink**

Do not engage DO NOT ENGAGE

**gremlin**

rude

**amazeing**

i wanna hear what ella has to say

**gremlin**

why thank you, maze

**amazeing**

i have a feeling i’m going to regret this

**gremlin**

so maze said eve gets horny when she’s nice to her

but maze is never nice to anyone

and eve is always horny????

2+2=5??

**chloe’s strap holster**

you’re… you’re right

**love of my life**

the first thing i see in the morning is someone being rude to me i can’t believe it

every day, i wake up and someone is slandering me. when will the libel end

**amazeing**

alright who’s been teaching eve the big words

**love of my life**

your friend charlotte taught me some lawyery things when i was still in heaven!! 

**gremlin**

aw :’)

**detective douche**

you’ve seen charlotte? how is she??

**love of my life**

she’s doing great!! she says hello to her favorite humans. namely dan and ella

**gremlin**

bitch i LOVE charlotte i can’t believe i’m one of her favorite people

**love of my life**

ella she thinks you’re awesome, she said you were her best friend at the precinct

**gremlin**

great now i’m fricking crying

**detective dink**

Maze compliments me sometimes but it’s usually something like “You don’t look like a hot mess today, Decker.”

**bde**

Maze is never really mean to me, she compliments me often

**love of my life**

the only reason maze would ever be mean to me is if we’re bantering, she’s really nice otherwise and THAT is why i’m always horny

**detective douche**

you guys are getting compliments from maze?

**gremlin**

i never thought i’d say this but maze has surprisingly gotten…. really nice

**chloe’s strap holster**

mazikeen has become more pleasant recently, i've noticed

**bde**

It’s because of Eve.

Duh

**love of my life**

Wait A Minute

did i niceify maze

was she not kind before

**chloe’s strap holster**

i can’t believe my ex girlfriend neutered my sex thug

**angel dude**

Why neutered… Maze doesn’t have balls

**gremlin**

ew balls i’m gay

**detective dink**

Ella you’re bi

**bde**

Don’t forget, some women have balls

**chloe’s strap holster**

like maze

**detective dink**

No she doesn’t she was neutered

**gremlin**

now i feel awful

i would like to publicly apologize to my trans sisters. you are all radiant and valid

  
  


**amazeing**

perhaps i don’t have balls. but i have a dick bigger than any man in this chat

  
  


**love of my life**

can confirm this, at least compared to lucifer

**detective douche**

F

**detective dink**

F

**chloe’s strap holster**

OUCh

from my own ex-girlfriend-turned-lesbian-best-friend?

my own wife????

MY OWN DAN????

**gremlin**

OH MY FUCKING GOD

**chloe’s strap holster**

i sincerely hope you aren’t fucking my dad miss lopez

**gremlin**

no, i’m fucking your sister

**love of my life**

ELLA

TEXT ME NOW

**amazeing**

time to log off

**_Conversation read at 9:50 AM_ **

💐

“Did Ella and Azrael finally get together?” asked Eve, voice still foggy with sleep, resting her head back on Maze’s chest as Maze tossed her phone onto the chair across the room.

“Dunno. That message seemed to say so.” Maze twirled one of Eve’s curls between her fingers. Eve hummed contentedly. “If not, those two need to just suck it up and bone.”

Eve typed out a text to Ella on her own phone, and held it up to show Maze:  _ did you and rae suck it up and bone yet??? _

“Perfect. Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“You literally just said it.” Eve grabbed Maze’s finger and used it to send the message. “My work here is done.” She underhanded her phone to the end of the bed and cuddled back into the crook of Maze’s neck, pulling the blankets up to her chin and closing her eyes.

“Hey, sleepy. We’re supposed to go to Santa Monica, and I’m not carrying you again.” Maze gave her a gentle shove.

“Mmmmurgh,” groaned Eve. “Five more minutes.” She turned on her stomach and wrapped her arms around Maze’s midsection, chin on Maze’s collarbones.

Maze squished Eve’s face between her hands. “You’re such a little demon.” Eve, with her eyes still closed, made a  _ that’s-what-she-said _ face. “Alright, you stay here.” Maze detached herself from Eve’s clutches and rolled off the bed.

“No!” cried Eve. “I meant five more minutes with you!”

Maze leaned over to Eve and pecked her on the nose. “You’re tired. I’m not.” Eve pouted. “Compromise: you sleep for a little longer, and I make you breakfast. I’ve gotten better at not burning things. On accident.”

Eve smiled her sunshine smile. “Okay.” She rolled over and promptly went back to sleep. 

Maze pulled on some sweatpants and turned to look at Eve passed out across the entire length of the bed.  _ What am I going to do with her? _ she thought fondly. For the millionth time, she realized how excited she was to marry Eve. Which was saying a lot, because the only other things she was really excited about were maiming people and the new  _ Frozen _ movie, which she had seen more times with Eve than with Trixie. Maze suspected Eve would rather marry Elsa than her. She didn’t blame her.

Linda’s kitchen was peaceful, with Amenadiel, Linda, and baby Charlie over at Amenadiel’s old apartment. The adjoined living room was full of moving boxes. Some belonged to Amenadiel, as he was moving in- in fact, Linda was probably over there helping him pack. The others were Maze and Eve’s, as they were slowly packing up to move out after the wedding. They didn’t have a place yet, but Maze had been hunting apartments instead of bounties for the past few months, and they had finally found one- now they were just saving up. Lucifer had offered an apartment as a sizable wedding gift, but Maze and Eve had discussed it and agreed they would rather work for it themselves. The closest box was half full of different-sized shurikens, half full of painting supplies.

Maze slipped on her Kiss the Cook apron. “Small computer,” she called, and Linda’s Amazon Alexa blinked to life. “Shuffle Maze’s Epic Playlist.”

“Shuffling Maze’s Epic Playlist from Spotify,” it said, and “Snow” blared from the speaker. Maze hummed along as she set to mixing up some pancake batter.

“Darling, when I go, bury me six feet in snow,” Maze mumble-sang. “Here we are, wasting our chances for the last time.” She padded over to the fridge, took out an egg carton and a block of cheese, and cracked four of the eggs into a bowl. “Oh, and when we go I’ll try not to be so slow.” She slid a spatula and a whisk from the jar next to the fridge. “Skeletons, skeletons, what do we have here?“ Maze belted out, twirling over to the stove with the eggs balanced against her hip, uncharacteristically upbeat. When she was doing random stuff to brighten Eve’s day, it didn’t feel like chores. (Ew. That was cheesy.) “Hiding from the miiiiirror-“ She pulled a skillet from the cabinet under the sink, slid it onto another burner, and turned it on. “Say it once, say it twice, try to be nice, well, let’s not lose ourse-elves.” She dual-wielded the spatula and the whisk, and with one hand she began to fluff the eggs, and with the other she began to flip bacon (slightly crispy- just the way she liked it, and just the way Eve tolerated). 

“Summer's over, love had left her screaming at the screen.” Maze poured the eggs onto the sizzling skillet. “Oh, and it's understood that the both of us are no good-” she rescued a bowie knife from where it was taped to the underside of Linda’s fume hood and began to shave curls of cheese over the eggs. “And I'll always be that short little gloat always clearing his throat, like he ever had something to sayyy…” She shuffled a few strips of bacon onto a plate so they were edible for Eve and let the other four char to her tastes. “And I'll say: when I go, bury me six feet in snow.” 

When “Snow” was over, “Hope For The Underrated Youth” came on, and after that, “Are You Gonna Be My Girl”. By the time the Jet song was done, Maze had acquired a plate of scrambled eggs and reasonably well-done bacon, and Eve had not yet appeared in the kitchen. 

Maze took the trip back to the guest bedroom, where Eve was still passed out. She watched the rise and fall of her chest for a brief moment, then leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Eve’s hazel eyes fluttered open, and she smiled, her nose wrinkling.

“Welcome back.” Maze sat down on the bed next to her. “I’m just about to make pancakes. Care to join me?”

Eve rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m awake now, I promise. Let me get dressed.” Maze squeezed her hand and went to leave. “Wait!” Maze turned back around, and Eve pulled her into a long kiss. Maze felt something like a balloon inflating in her chest, a now-familiar feeling of deep affection. For a very long time, she had thought it impossible, but here she was. “Okay, now go make me breakfast, servant mine.” Eve shoved her gently, and Maze gave her a goofy kind of grin she reserved only for her.

When Maze got back to the kitchen, “Baby I’m Yours” was playing, and she began to drizzle pancake batter in circles onto the griddle as she swayed to the beat. 

“And I’ll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,” sang Eve from the doorway. She was wearing a pair of Maze’s sweatpants folded up several times and a distressed, baggy red t-shirt. Maze turned as Eve came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Maze’s middle and resting her chin on her shoulder, and onto the counter she tossed a bag of chocolate chips. Maze rolled her eyes, not meanly, and sprinkled the chips into the pancakes. After a moment, Maze flipped one. It was so light it almost didn’t look cooked, and Eve approved it with a nod. Maze finished the rest of the pancakes in what seemed like no time at all, especially with Eve curled against her, singing softly in her ear. 

Eve continued to sing, louder now, as she took the plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and balanced them along her arms waitress-style.  _ She is definitely going to drop those,  _ thought Maze, and, sure enough, as she swished around the edge of the kitchen with Maze close behind, the bacon slipped off of her elbow and Maze dove to catch it. “Good save!” chirped Eve obliviously, narrowly missing stepping on Maze’s head as she lay outstretched on the linoleum. 

Maze picked herself up and set the plate on the kitchen table, next to where Eve had set the eggs and pancakes, and they made themselves plates of food- they were stark contrasts next to each other, as Eve’s food was fluffy and lightly cooked, and Maze’s was mostly charred beyond recognition.

Maze went to the fridge and tossed the whipped cream across the kitchen, which Eve caught with the tips of her fingers. “What’s on the agenda for today?” said Maze.

Eve held up a  _ patience, grasshopper _ hand and sprayed an almost offensive amount of whipped cream on her pancakes. “Can you get me the-” Maze clonked the bottle of rainbow sprinkles down on the table in front of her. “Aw! You know me so well!” Eve covered her whipped cream in sprinkles.

“You want some pancakes with that whipped cream?” mumbled Maze, and Eve flicked a sprinkle at her head.

“Don’t be ugly.” 

Maze picked up one of her own pancakes, nicknamed “hockey pucks” by Eve, and crunched into it. “I could never.”

“Ah!” Eve jumped up and darted out of the kitchen. Maze wasn’t disconcerted. She did that sort of thing often. As Maze worked on downing her bacon as fast as she demonly could, Eve returned, much too peppy for how early it was, with a piece of paper, or several pieces slapdashed together, that stretched from shoulder to hip. It reminded Maze of that one episode of  _ Spongebob _ . (She had seen every single episode of the show, a consequence of babysitting Trixie.) “Got the list.”

Maze’s eyes bugged out, a piece of charred bacon hanging from her mouth. “Shit. Did you book a suite for the week?”

“Ha ha,” Eve deadpanned. “It’s less than it looks. If we leave here by 11, we can get there in less than 45 minutes. We’ll be able to finish everything before 5:30, and then the wedding planners gave me the go-ahead to have a little beach date and we can watch the sunset.” Eve took her hand and kissed the back. “ _ Dit is romanties! _ ”

“You’re being all… organized. And speaking in Lilim.” Maze sighed and pulled her in for a peck. “God, I fucking love you.”

“Not quite God, but I love you too. And, with the planning, Linda helped,” Eve admitted. “She stared at me trying to concentrate for a while before she said she thinks I might have ADHD. I don’t know what that is, but if it means she helps me with the wedding planning…”

“Okay, we definitely need to talk about that later.” Maze stole a sprinkle off of Eve’s pancakes, and Eve smacked her hand away. She swept the plate off the table into her other hand and went over to her phone, which she had set on the counter next to the stove. Maze skimmed through the list: chairs, arch, drink table, changing rooms.

_ Ding _ .

“Ha HA!” crowed Eve triumphantly from across the kitchen. “I got a text back from Ella.”

Maze lifted a hand wordlessly, and Eve tossed the phone to her. “Ella says:  _ shut it, dweeb _ ,” Maze read aloud. “Well, that doesn’t sound like Little Miss Sunshine.”

“No,” Eve said, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. “Because it’s Azrael.”

Maze let out a hoot of laughter and went to throw the phone back to Eve, but decided against it and walked it over to her. “We’re quite the matchmakers, aren’t we, lady?” She held up her hands and Eve gave her a high ten, interlocking their fingers on the way down.

“Damn right…” Eve glanced over at her pancakes. “Sprinkles.”

“I don’t like that nickname,” grumbled Maze.

Eve brought their laced fingers up and squished Maze’s face, leaving Maze no choice but to concede. “I think it’s perfect. Sushi tonight?” She spun away, the ever-moving cyclone, and snatched her purse from the side table.

“Sounds good,” called Maze after her, half-sighing, half-laughing, and wrapped up the rest of the food for Linda and Amenadiel.

Maybe Lucifer was right and she was getting soft. But when Eve ran into the kitchen a few minutes later, now in a white sundress dotted with pale red flowers and with one of Maze’s jackets draped over her shoulders, gave Maze a quick kiss on the cheek, shoved almost an entire pancake in her mouth, and gallivanted right back out the door again, Maze decided she maybe, possibly didn’t mind that so much.

Maze went back to the guest bedroom and slid on a white shirt that Ella had gifted her, which read  _ feeling a tad stabby today _ , and one of her several pairs of black leather pants.

Eve sauntered in, her toothbrush poking out of her mouth, and raised an eyebrow. “We’re goi’g to the  _ beahtch _ , Mayh,” she said through toothpaste. “Don’ you haf black leaher shor’s or sometin?”

Maze stared at her. “That’s the most horrifying thing you’ve ever asked me.” But Eve was kind of right, as usual, so when Eve went to go spit, Maze stole her chunky red Tevas from under the dresser and put them on. (Their feet were the same size, as it happened, and a recurring theme in their arguments was whether Eve’s feet were huge or Maze’s feet were tiny.)

Maze walked into the shared guest bathroom to do her hair and Eve immediately noticed her favorite shoes on the feet of her favorite person. “Hey!” She planted her hands on her hips, her hairbrush locked in her hair like one rabbit ear. “Where are your manners, ma’am? Ask permission much?”

“Oh, ask permission much?” Maze echoed, tugging on the sleeve of her own jacket, which Eve was wearing.

“Point taken. Guess I’ll just wear the Birks.”

Maze took her own wire brush from the counter and ran it through her hair. She picked up her curl milk. “Is that where my bounty money goes? Buying you name-brand sandals?”

“Some goes to Linda for bills and we keep some for groceries, but yeah, the rest goes to my award-winning sandal collection,” Eve deadpanned, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She hip-checked Maze and scooted out the door. “We’re leaving in ten.” After Maze finished getting ready, she met Eve on the driveway by her fiancée’s red Crosstrek that she wasn’t quite licensed to drive alone yet. In her arms Eve held her purse, the rolled-up agenda, and a picnic blanket, the latter two of which she shoved in the trunk. Eve slid into the passenger side and plugged in her phone.

“If you play bad music, I’m going to draw a penis on your forehead in your sleep,” threatened Maze, folding herself into the driver’s side with a grunt and moving the seat back to allow for her much longer legs.

“None of my music is bad.” Maze turned the car on, and Shawn Mendes blasted from the speakers.

Maze slowly turned to Eve with murder in her eyes, deliberately reaching a finger and drawing a big rectangle on her forehead. “I’m thinking riiiiight… here.” Eve squeaked and switched the song to a slower Dodie tune.

Maze pulled the car out of the driveway. According to Linda, she wasn’t necessarily a bad driver, just a reckless one. Eve, on the other hand, was a bad driver, plain and simple. Partly because she had just started learning, and partly because she couldn’t seem to choose what to focus on, and often, when she could, it was the wrong thing. Eve was just like that, and it made life interesting a lot of the time. The one thing Eve never had trouble focusing on, however, was Maze, which was one of the things Maze loved about her. She had been second choice to so many people for so long, and it was stunningly, incredibly nice to have someone return her feelings in full.

Eve sang along to Dodie, holding Maze’s hand. Their hands rested on Eve’s thigh. She had a gorgeous voice, and Maze didn’t want to sing along simply so she could listen to it. Maze took a quick corner and edged them onto the freeway, into LA’s bad-but-not-too-terrible midday traffic.

After a few Dodie songs, a Cavetown song, several Glee covers, a “Star Box” run, and Eve yelling about a particularly large pigeon for a solid seven minutes, the couple arrived at Santa Monica Beach and parked in the sandy, surfer-populated parking lot. Eve (plus one caramel apple cider) and Maze (plus one iced americano) left the confines of the Crosstrek and walked to meet the wedding planner, with three minutes to spare.

“Hello, Eve! I recognize you from your pictures. Which means you must be… Maze.” The short, well-groomed man with dark hair smiled up at Maze. Maze cautiously half-smiled back, making sure she was standing with Eve partially behind her in case this man couldn’t be trusted. Which, in Maze’s book, was most people.

“Babe, this is Ravi,” explained Eve, placing a gentle hand on Maze’s shoulder. Knowing that Eve trusted him helped a little bit, but not much, since Eve was naturally a trusting person. The amount of times that Eve had almost given their credit card information to Nigerian princes or shifty websites selling vacuums was too numerous to count.

“I know you two have a date, so we won’t be long.” Ravi started down the steps that led to the beach. Maze extended her arm, and Eve took it, following the wedding planner. It wasn’t too busy on the beach since it was early afternoon on a school day, but the spot they traipsed through the sand towards seemed pretty secluded anyway. 

Also, the activity at hand was much easier than she expected. Ravi pointed out where he thought things would look nice, and while Eve either okayed or disputed them, Maze mostly just watched her fiancée in action and nodded along. According to Eve, they had the deluxe package, which meant that the day of the wedding, the agency would come and set everything up, and all Maze and Eve would have to do was show up and get married. (Perks of having a filthy rich best friend, and being the best in Los Angeles at her already lucrative job.) Eventually she just sat down on a rock, spun one of her knives around her finger, and considered Eve from behind. She felt idle. She wanted to do something, but she knew she wasn’t great at wedding stuff, and that made her feel, for lack of a better word, bad.

The wedding planner and Eve got all the details worked out, and as Ravi sketched the setup of the wedding on some graph paper, Eve came to sit by Maze. “You’re doing great so far,” she said in that gentle way of hers, leaning into Maze’s shoulder.

“I’m not doing anything,” mumbled Maze. “I feel… useless. Like a straight dude. I don’t want to be the straight dude in our relationship.”

“I think the point of us being sapphic women- sorry, one lesbian and one pan demon- is that there are no straight men. So you don’t have to feel like that.”

“Yeah, but... you always see the straight dudes sitting on their asses chugging beers and then their wives do all the hard work. And you’ve been planning basically the whole wedding, while I played  _ Halo _ and drank whiskey and made pancakes.”

“They really were good pancakes, though,” reassured Eve. Maze let out a bitter  _ tsk _ and looked away, and Eve cupped Maze’s face in her hands, bringing their gazes back together. “Hey. I know wedding planning isn’t your thing, and that’s not your fault. I don’t help you much on your bounty hunts, and you don’t accuse me of not doing my fair share, right? Buuuut,” she added, “you’ve been my anchor throughout this whole insane process, so I think you’re doing just fine.”

“When you put it that way…” Maze looked down at her hands, then back up, still worried. “You’re not overwhelmed?”

“Of course I am. Planning a wedding? It’s not easy. But that’s not your fault.” Eve squeezed Maze’s face gently. “Just keep being your cute little self.”

“I’m the scourge of the damned. I’m Hell’s foremost bounty hunter. I’ve murdered hundreds and tortured thousands. I am not  _ cute _ ,” grumbled Maze.

Eve booped Maze’s nose. “Whatever you say, babycakes.” Maze sighed, knowing she’d lost that fight, and accepted Eve’s kiss. Eve bounced up back over to the wedding planner, and Maze laid down on the sand and closed her eyes.

After a little while more of Eve and Ravi poring over the diagram, they seemed to get the details mostly put together. “A few things will be altered the day of, just because they may look different when we have everything set up,” Ravi told the two of them. Maze nodded along as Eve picked pieces of sand out of Maze’s hair. 

Ravi took his stuff and left, bidding them well, and Maze went back up to the parking lot to retrieve the supplies as Eve Postmated sushi from their favorite place on Maze’s phone. They rolled out the picnic blanket near the waves, but not so close that they were getting splashed by them, and Eve started in on her list of ocean puns as they waited for the food. Maze laughed at every single one even though she’d heard them all before. The conversation from there morphed into a discussion about sea turtles, then corporations and their propaganda campaigns to blame their problems on the middle class, then an argument about whether straws had one or two holes.

“Straws have two holes, one on either side,” Eve argued.

“It’s one hole and it goes all the way through.”

“No-”

“Babe. Imagine you dig a hole and-”

“Straws have two holes! I won’t listen to your stupid evidence!”

“Babe-” pleaded Maze.

“You’re a liar, la la la la la la-”

“Imagine you dig a hole all the way through the Earth,” Maze countered.

That silenced Eve for a second. “But that’s impossible.”

“Entertain me. Imagine you dig a hole all the way through the Earth-”

“It’s not possible, just like a straw only having one hole.”

“Eve, I’m trying to speak.”

“Okay, fine,” relented Eve.

“So you dig a hole all the way through to the center of the Earth, right? Halfway through, how many holes are there?”

Eve pondered that for a second. “One.” 

“Good. Three-quarters of the way, how many holes are there?”

“One.”

“And now, when you’re all the way through, you break out the other side, how many holes are there?”

“Now there’s two.”

“No-” 

At that moment, Maze’s phone indicated that their Postmates had arrived, and Eve went up to go get their food. Maze proceeded to demolish Ella in a round of Words With Friends with  _ xylem _ and  _ lazy _ on a Triple Word, and moments later her phone began pinging with very angry GIFs, so she set it to the side just as Eve returned with two takeout containers and two sets of chopsticks.

Maze cracked hers open to inhale the familiar scent of spicy tuna, and Eve stole a roll from her box. Maze yelped, and, in turn, snatched one of her California crab rolls. “Ass,” muttered Maze, and Eve stuck her tongue out at her.

Eve leaned her head against Maze’s shoulder as they began to eat. The sun was just beginning to set. “A good day,” Eve decided. Sometimes she would do that, just say stuff out loud. It was like when she made a decision, or had a particular thought, she wanted the entire world to know too. The seagull hovering around them trying to snatch a stray bit of rice, the crab slowly making its way towards the surf, the kids building a sand castle a couple hundred feet down the beach, they all needed to know that Eve had a good day. It was… endearing.

Maze fed her a bite of California roll. “Why’s that?”

“I got to spend the whole day hanging out with you,” she responded, so honestly it made Maze’s face grow warm. “I love having Just Maze and Eve Time, since we spend a lot of time in a group. And I think it’s really setting in that we’re getting married in, like, three months, so it’s even better. The pancakes and sushi are a pretty nice bonus too.”

“Three months, huh?” That wasn’t long. It pretty much hit her right then, too, that she was going to be with Eve with the rest of her life. If you had told Maze seven years ago, fully demonic, when she was partying, drunk and high, having orgies every night, that she was going to be excited at the idea of domestic bliss, she would have laughed and stabbed you in the femoral artery (so you would bleed out slowly without even realizing it). 

But, honestly? While they had their domestic moments, her and Eve were the furthest thing from boring you could possibly think of. Before all the wedding stuff, Eve had mentioned she’d always wanted to go to Japan, so they left that same day, climbed Mount Fuji, stayed in Tokyo for four (wild) nights, cuffed a murderer, and come home to find out that Lucifer had popped the question to Chloe. Then, of course, the craziness began. But with Eve…. even when they were doing stuff that was boring, it was exciting for Maze because they were together. Everything was an adventure. And that was love, at least to Maze.

“Three months. Does that scare you at all?” Eve turned her face up towards Maze. She looked slightly worried.

“Nah. Not with you.” Maze was being honest there. She didn’t have any issue with commitment. When other people didn’t commit, that was where her problem was. But Eve was one of the most committed people Maze knew: if she decided to love you, she’d do anything for you. In that way, she was perfect for Maze.

“We’re both immortal-ish. Imagine being married for thousands of years. Actually, I don’t have to imagine. I lived it,” mused Eve, sitting up, crossing her legs, and popping another sushi roll in her mouth. Maze’s phone lit up again, showing a GIF of Gordon Ramsay hurling a platter of what looked to be beef cuts. “And there were times Adam and I couldn’t even stand to be around each other. And I preferred  _ that _ to when he was ignoring me altogether. No wonder God and Goddess hated each other, they were married since the literal beginning of time.”

“We’re different,” argued Maze. “I’m not Adam. There’s no way I could hate you.”

“You did for a while, remember? When I was being a dumbass and accidentally loosed the demon apocalypse on the world?”

“That wasn’t hate, it was more like… frustration,” Maze defended herself. Eve cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I hated you a little bit. Let me rephrase: there’s no way I could ever  _ not _ love you.”

“I think that’s kind of the same thing.”

Maze shook her head. “It’s not. You can love someone and hate them at the same time. It’s when the love is gone that hate takes over, and that’s how people grow apart. Not the presence of hate, the absence of love.”

Eve cupped her cheek. “You know, for a demon that regularly describes humans as ‘flesh sacks’, you can be very sentimental.”

“I’m charming that way.” Maze kissed one of Eve’s hands and pointed out towards the horizon. Eve turned to look. The sun was nearly halfway below the water line, tainting the sea red, gold, and purple. 

“Sun’s setting.”

“I noticed.” 

Eve smacked Maze’s shoulder, who burst out laughing, and Eve stole Maze’s last spicy tuna roll. Maze looked at her, her fiancée, who was grinning at the sunset with a drip of spicy sauce making its way down her chin and the setting sun reflected in her hazel eyes. “Eve.”

“Yeah?” Eve said through a mouthful of rice, seaweed, and tuna.

Maze reached out to thumb the sauce off of her face. “I just wanted you to know that I’ll love you forever.” Eve’s eyes widened. Maze didn’t blame her. How were you supposed to respond to something like that? “You don’t have to say anything.”

“I was just gonna say I know.” Eve gave her a soft smile.

Maze raised an eyebrow at her. “...I didn’t expect that.”

“Hey, I have good instincts!” Maze actually hooted at that. “I do!” Eve crossed her arms and pouted.

“Yeah, lady,” Maze relented. “Of course your instincts are good.” 

“Exactly.” Maze stole Eve’s last California roll in retaliation for the tuna roll. “For the record, I’ll love you forever, too.” Eve put her chin back on Maze’s shoulder, and they watched the sun dip below the horizon.

💐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy luciday! making these (CANONICALLY) soulmates happy and together in my fic is my way of compensating for the fact that they are apart from each other and hurting in canon rn. AND THEN SHE LEFT ME. WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME :(((( tell me your thoughts on the chapter and also on 5a below i'd love to hear it!


	7. seven

_ (From Maze’s IPhone) _

**_Wedding 2: Electric Boogaloo (AKA Eve Only Lets Us Talk About Wedding Planning She’s Even Worse Than Chloe And Maze Is Too Scared To Stop Her SOS)_ **

**_3/15/20 9:50 AM_ **

**_gremlin_ ** **added** **_a$$rael_ ** **and** **_ratatouille_ ** **to the chat**

**amazeing**

i feel like i deserve an explanation for this

**gremlin**

no

**amazeing**

ight

**a$$rael**

is this a GROUP CHAT? i’ve always wanted to be in one of these!

**ratatouille**

I have much better things to be doing than this. Like hunting things. And killing things.

**chloe’s strap holster**

miss lopez, did you just add my sisters?

**ratatouille**

Unfortunately. Hello, Lucifer.

What is a…. ratatouille?

**love of my life**

the most iconic character in earth history

**gremlin**

his name is remy, not ratatouille

eve, you fool, you blithering idiot

**love of my life**

well damn then

**ratatouille**

Remy is my name.

**chloe’s strap holster**

that’s the joke, dear sister

**ratatouille**

I see.

**chloe’s strap holster**

no you don’t.

**ratatouille**

I do not.

**love of my life**

so why are remy and rae in the chat now?

**gremlin**

funsies

**amazeing**

how come eve gets an explanation and i don’t?

**love of my life**

you call “funsies” an explanation?

**amazeing**

i use it occasionally.

**detective dink**

hell is hot, mazikeen

**amazeing**

i’ve been. i’m hotter

**gremlin**

god i just wanted to add my girlfriend to the chat and this happens

**detective dink**

WHAT?!

**chloe’s strap holster**

now hang on a moment-

**a$$rael**

um

**angel dude**

WHAT.

**ratatouille**

SISTER?

**love of my life**

eve.exe has stopped working. click to reboot.

**amazeing**

…

*clicks*

**love of my life**

DNHKJHSDHJHFGSDFHGHSJMDFVGBHNJMHGFDCFVBHGHBJN

**amazeing**

yep saw that coming that was a bad idea

**love of my life**

HDWDJFADWJWJJEN OINHCVEJDNNLBFNMNHGYVJ KJL>KLM?LI?MKJ:W?”:?DL>FOL>W?DR:FF>?NFPLF WDKJNWKLDJFKFHNJKFEJNJWKDLJFEKLM?FNJLDWJNKWELKN

**amazeing**

i’m taking her phone

**chloe’s strap holster**

the evil has been defeated.

**ratatouille**

Sister, explain.

**a$$rael**

well, i didn’t want you to find out like this

thank you ELLA

**gremlin**

ur welcome 🥰

**ratatouille**

You are dating a human?

**a$$rael**

ella’s not just a human. she’s special.

she’s the one i’ve been watching over.

**ratatouille**

You have spoken kindly of her to me before.

**love of my life**

maze gave me my phone back because i am Calm

hey, what’s so bad about humans? >:(

**amazeing**

humans are smelly and annoying, but these humans… 

they’re alright, remiel.

**love of my life**

thanks for calling me not smelly and annoying, dearest fiancee

**amazeing**

you’re only half human, so therefore you’re only half smelly and half annoying :)

**ratatouille**

As if I would take advice from a demon, Mazikeen.

**chloe’s strap holster**

brother can i ask you something

**angel dude**

Luci, for the last time, no, you may not take Charlie to a strip club.

**chloe’s strap holster**

no, not that! does father have any specific guidelines on dating humans?

**angel dude**

If He does, He’s not enforcing them.

**chloe’s strap holster**

how do you know?

**angel dude**

*Gestures at Linda and myself, you and Chloe, and Azrael and Ella*

**chloe’s strap holster**

...fair

**love of my life**

half of this chat are humans dating angels

and the other half are the angels dating them

not including maze and i, a half-angel dating a demon

**chloe’s strap holster**

rip to daniel but we’re different.

**detective douche**

:(

**love of my life**

so remiel and dan… 

**gremlin**

#remaniel

**detective douche**

eve, i’ve never even met remiel???

**chloe’s strap holster**

absolutely not, don’t even think about it, douche, nobody dates my sisters

**detective douche**

that’s a little archaic of you, dude

**chloe’s strap holster**

you’re right, actually, my sisters can take care of themselves.

**gremlin**

what about me???

**chloe’s strap holster**

you get a pass because i want you to be my sister-in-law, miss lopez <3

**gremlin**

🥺🥺🥺

**ratatouille**

I apologize, Daniel, you seem adequate for a human, but I only desire the company of other women.

**love of my life**

remiel is a lesbian YES this is the best timeline

**amazeing**

eve…

**love of my life**

WHAT

i’m simply telling her good job for being a lesbian

we have sapphics here but no one has the deep man-hatred of a lesbian

and i need someone to share that with

**a$$rael**

i agree, good for you, sis!

**ratatouille**

I appreciate this support. Eve, you have my word that I will defend you in battle.

As a fellow lover of womankind, and a hater of menfolk.

**love of my life**

this is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me 

**chloe’s strap holster**

all angels love women, this is a fact.

**amazeing**

hey, i hate men too!

**love of my life**

are you attracted to them?

**amazeing**

….

**love of my life**

that’s what i thought you pansexual

**amazeing**

i’m not attracted to anyone but you anymore, baby.

**love of my life**

YOU ARE LYING TO MY FACE

i’m attracted to all the women here in this chat except linda because she’s like my mom but she has nice hands

see i wouldn’t lie to you babe >:(

**amazeing**

EVE

I LITERALLY WASN’T LYING

**love of my life**

OH SHIT WHOOPS

**a$$rael**

is this Group Chat always this… chaotic?

**detective dink**

usually it’s worse

**a$$rael**

i would believe that...

**_Conversation read at 10:02 AM_ **

💐

Linda threw a roll of blue crepe paper over the ceiling fan, and it arced gracefully, bonking Ella on the head… the head that was adorned with sparkly cat ears. “Sorry!” Linda cried.

“I thought we vetoed the cat ears,” said Chloe from where she was stretched across the BarcaLounger.

Ella spread her hands. “For the wedding, Decker. You can’t veto what I wear on a daily basis.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Chloe looked to the side of the chair. “Damn, I left my purse at home.”

“No sign means yes furry shit!” Ella said gleefully.

Lucifer, who was seated at Chloe’s feet, head leaned back against her knees, pulled her purse from under his suit jacket and handed it up to her. “I knew you’d forget it, Detective.”

“God, I love you.” Chloe accepted it, kissed his forehead, and began to rummage through her purse.

“Well, you don’t have to bring Dad into this,” he mumbled.

Chloe pulled the sign out and tapped it. Ella huffed and stomped out of the room.

On the big couch, dubbed the “bride couch” by Linda, Eve sat with her head in her hands, poring over different napkin folds, assisted by Amenadiel (who, according to Eve, had the best taste out of anyone in their group). The only members of their little family that were absent were one of the brides, who had been picking up extra bounties in order to help pay for her and Eve’s future apartment, and Dan, who was watching Trixie. Charlie was also absent, but he was just taking a nap in the other room.

Ella re-entered the room wearing a completely different pair of cat ears and holding a bag of balloons and a notebook.

“Is anyone going to ask-?” Lucifer started. No one piped up. “Very well. What’s that, Miss Lopez?”

“Thank you for asking, Lucifer.” Ella stuck out her tongue at Chloe, who hurled a pillow at her head. She missed, and Amenadiel caught it just before it hit Eve. Eve gave no indication of noticing it, too engrossed in her napkins. “It’s for Maze and Eve’s bachelorette party.”

“We decided to make it joint,” Chloe cut in, and Ella nodded. 

“And, since I’ve finally gotten over my crippling fear, thanks to Lucifer, it’s gonna be in…. Vegas!” Ella did jazz hands, almost dropping her notebook. Linda swooped in and rescued the bag of balloons. 

“May I come along?” said Lucifer. “I think the ladies might need a designated driver.” He spread his hands, making big pleading eyes to rival Trixie’s (they were a terrible influence on each other). “Who better than someone who can’t get drunk?”

“Lucifer, it’s a bachelor _ ette _ party.” Chloe ruffled his curls, and he made an annoyed noise. 

“As Miss Lopez so often says, gender is fake,” said Lucifer. Ella danced over and fist-bumped him.

“He does have a point, though,” said Linda, handing the bag of balloons to Amenadiel. “We get hammered, and he gets to come along. Win-win.”

Lucifer gestured at her. “Listen to my therapist.”

“Well, our friend group isn’t very big. I think we can invite the guys, too,” mused Ella. “What do you think, Eve? Can Lucifer, Dan, and Amenadiel tag along?”

They all turned to Eve, whose head was still in her hands. She looked up, eyes red, and there were tears streaming down her face. 

Ella immediately rushed to her side. “Oh no, what is it? I know you hate men, they don’t have to come-”

“I’m going to ruin this wedding.” Eve suddenly shoved the book away. “And don’t try and tell me I’m wrong. I’m going to screw it all up. Nothing looks right. I can’t even figure out whether I want little swans or boats for napkins. “Swans or boats? Swans or boats?” She let out a sob and grabbed Amenadiel’s shoulders, shaking him. “SWANS OR BOATS?!”

“Eve, darling, boats are the best choice. Swans will be much too tacky,” Lucifer called as Amenadiel rolled off the couch and crawled away in fear. Chloe flicked his ear. “Ow! What?”

“I w-was gonna choose swans,” hiccuped Eve, burying her face in Ella’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s your wedding,” said Lucifer meekly. “If you think swans will be good, swans you shall have.”

“That’s the thing! I don’t know what I’m doing! I don’t know if they’ll be good or not!”

“I understand, Eve, but you’re not going to mess it up, I promise,” soothed Ella, stroking her hair. She looked up at Linda. “Maze. We need Maze.”

“Genius. I’ll get her on the phone.” Linda grabbed her phone and ducked into the guest room. Wedding supplies covered the floor and parts of the bed, turning the room into a mess, and the two dresses hung on the closet door in garment bags. On the side table sat a framed picture of the two occupants of the room on Eve’s first bounty hunt, posing next to Maze’s motorcycle. Eve smiled widely at the camera, but Maze could only look at Eve. 

It was a smart idea on Ella’s part to get Maze on the phone. Maze and Eve bickered like an old married couple, and acted like toddlers who had eaten way too much sugar, but they had this inexplicable ability to calm each other down. 

Linda opened her phone and hit Maze’s contact. After the second ring, Maze picked up. “‘Sup, Linda? What do you need?” In the background, she heard a loud grunt and sounds of a struggle, then Maze yelled, away from the phone, “Shut up! I’m trying to talk to Linda!” and a distant, panicked man’s voice, “who’s Linda?”.

“I’m fine, but, um, well, it’s Eve. She’s feeling a little… well. She’s freaking out.”

Maze was silent for a moment, but Linda knew Maze well enough to know she was worried. “Say no more. I’m on my way home.”

“What? I was just going to put you two on the phone-”

_ Click _ . The line disconnected.

Linda sighed and returned to the living room. Eve was now breathing into a paper bag, with Ella directing her. “Breathe in... hold….. exhale.” Amenadiel had stopped being a little bitch and had an arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her as well. Linda went over and taught Ella and Eve some quick breathing exercises for anxiety, then sidled over to Chloe, who was speaking quietly with Lucifer. 

“Where was Maze’s bounty today?”

“I thought you were going to get her on the phone,” said Chloe.

“I was trying to, but Maze said she was coming home and hung up,” Linda explained, wringing her hands together.

“Oh. Well, She’s only in Echo Park, it shouldn’t take too long-”

The door burst open and Maze stormed in. “WHERE is my fiancée?!” Everyone looked towards the couch, and Maze’s expression immediately turned into one of deep concern. “Oh, baby girl, what’s wrong?”

Linda and Amenadiel got up, and Linda herded the rest of the gang out the door and into the back rooms. Eve seemed to snap back to reality as she felt Maze’s arm wrap around her shoulder, and wiped her eyes, embarrassed. “You didn’t have to come home for me, Maze.”

“Yes, I did,” dismissed Maze. “I needed to make sure you were okay. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Eve tried for a weak smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit, Eve. Something’s bothering you, now who do I have to beat up?”

Eve couldn’t maintain her trademark grin and burst into tears again, and Maze hugged her to her chest, cradling Eve’s head under her chin as Eve’s tears soaked her grey tank top. “I’m worried… I-I’m worried I’m going to screw up the wedding.”

“That’s all?” Maze asked, surprised. Eve stopped crying for a moment to death-glare at her, as much as she could with her big doe eyes, and Maze raised a hand in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Well, everything seems just grand so far.”

“Maybe, but I’m still afraid,” said Eve. “I know you’re not a wedding person, and I wanted to make it perfect for you-”

“Wait a minute.” Maze looked almost hurt, which wasn’t something that happened often. “This is because of me?”

“No, no-” Eve shook her head. “No. I mean, yes, but no. I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure that you had a perfect day. I was the one who wanted a big wedding, and I wanted to make sure it would be as amazing for you as it would be for me,” she sniffled. “But I’m worried if I screw it up, I’ll ruin this day I’ve been dreaming of for so long, and you’ll always remember that I wasn’t good enough.”

“Eve, I would never think that about you.” Eve looked up at her with wide watery eyes.

“You wouldn’t?” 

“Never,” promised Maze. “Hell, you could slap glitter glue onto a cardboard box for our only decoration and I would be excited out of my mind because I’d still be marrying you. It’s you that matters, not whatever stupid frilly thing humans like to do to make weddings seem special, because for me,  _ you’re _ the special part.”

Eve looked lost for words, leaning her head against Maze’s shoulder. Eventually she snuffled, “I’m not sure I’m used to you going all Soft Demon on me yet.”

“Hey!” Maze ran a finger down the bridge of Eve’s nose and thumbed the tip gently, and Eve giggled through her tears. “I’m not soft, remember?” Eve pillowed her head against Maze’s chest. Now that Maze was here, she felt safe and much calmer. “You okay now?” 

“Yep,” Eve said. “Thank you. For coming home, I mean. You’re just always there for me, and I feel like I don’t appreciate you for it enough.”

“You don’t have to appreciate me for it.” Maze kissed her temple. “It’s my job. Like… my sacred duty.” Eve snickered. “You’re laughing at duty, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little.”

Linda poked her head around the corner, followed by Chloe. “Is it safe to come in?” 

“Crisis averted,” Maze called out. The rest of their friends slowly entered the room. Eve wiped her eyes and tried for a smile, succeeding this time.

Ella ran over and squished Eve’s cheeks, making her laugh. “There’s her teeth! I thought they were gone for good!” She pretended to wipe sweat off of her forehead.

“Maze, you’re good to go.” Eve patted Maze’s thigh and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “So, more wedding planning?”

“Actually…” Everyone glanced over at Maze, who looked uncertain all of a sudden. “I think I’ll stay and help.” 

“Really?” exclaimed Eve. “Don’t you hate wedding planning? You don’t have to, I promise we’ll be just fine if you want to go back to your bounty.”

“Are you certain, Mazikeen? It gets quite boring,” Lucifer piped up. Chloe gave him a Chloe look, and Maze gave him a Maze look. The combination of the two was the only thing that could shut Lucifer up.

“Yeah. I wanna help. I already turned in that bounty anyways. I got nothing else to do today.” Maze absentmindedly brushed a curl behind Eve’s ear. Eve felt like she was about to explode, from the combination of Maze being a total sweetheart without even realizing it and the physical contact.

Eve let out a happy sigh and cuddled into Maze’s shoulder. “I knew I found a good one.” Maze couldn’t look at anything other than the odd, cheerful human in her arms until a roll of Linda’s crepe paper bonked her in the noggin.

“Hey!”

Linda gestured at her vaguely. “Less cuddling, more planning!”

💐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the bachelorette party! i don't have it all written, so it may take a little longer to make its way to all of you lovely people :/ hopefully the wait will be worth it though!

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter (@ruliv) tumblr (@transmazikeen) or instagram (@evechloes)


End file.
